


Martyr

by Cers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Post C2E97/98, What-If, but just think, listen there's plotholes galore in this I KNOW, of the ANGST, peace talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cers/pseuds/Cers
Summary: A simple prisoner exchange aboard the Ball-Eater. Simple, right? Right.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Martyr

Jester bounced nervously from foot to foot. Her hands wrangled each other as they waited, the only sounds of the wind and ocean gently swaying them. This was it. The Peace Talks. With a big ol' capital Puh. 

Their boat, (" _Ship_ , Jester, she's a _ship_ ," Fjord had gently chided her) had been scrubbed topped to bottom. Scratches and scars still decorated from the fishy-people's attacks but it was suitable. A bit of paint here, a bit of mending there, good as new! She was quite proud of her work as ship's carpenter if she does say so herself. The Ball-Eater. Fit for a historical diplomatic treaty meeting. 

Her fingers tug at her sleeves, pulling at dark threads. 

The other ships look pristine by comparison. The _Wind of Aeons_ ("Still a preppy name!" Beau had scoffed) was drawn up beside them, sails tied, anchor dropped. It _was_ a pretty nice boat. But she liked their Ball-Eater. She looked to where Orly (bruised and sore, but so much more alive than a few days ago!) and Marius and the rest of the crew stood by the ship's wheel. They were quiet and still and honestly it was a _little bit creepy_ since the ship was usually full of life and shouting and Orly's pipes. But they were okay. 

Like the Kryn emissary ship to their left (" _Port_ , Jester") a gangplank had been placed to allow passage between the ships. The Kryn emissary lady ( _Not_ Essek, she was sad to see but still _super_ pretty) had already boarded with a trembling, tired-looking Adeen. Fjord later told them that he looked a bit more weary than when he had seen him, but definitely cleaner. His restraints held him fast, though he didn't look like he was thinking of escape. His outfit was simple, unadorned Kryn linens of dark blue and soft shoes, his expression a distant resignation. When she looked to Fjord, he was pulling a concerned face at Adeen, but didn't say anything. She followed his lead. They didn't fully know how much Adeen had been involved in the cult fully, but knowing that he didn't actually take the beacons was hard. She frowned. She should probably message Essek after this, he's definitely here in disguise _somewhere_ around here for sure. 

A shuffle from the starboard side caught her attention and she saw a small group approach their gangplank. The Martinet leads, dressed all fancy (in fact fancier than she'd ever seen him), followed by two more figures. One was in chains (definitely not fancy), the other at the back (a little bit fancy) held a box. Probably the beacon. Hopefully the beacon. She felt the tension around them, her friends around watching the newcomers board. Caleb was statue still beside her, Veth grasping one of his hands. The other in a tight fist at his side. 

Vence looked worse than she had seen him before, she thinks. His clothes are plain, off-white. They hang on his frame, misshapen and too big. His eyes are downcast, manacles with glowing runes binding his wrists and ankles. Jester feels for him, just a little. Until she remembers Pumat lying bloody and still, and the monks at the chantry. And the giants' home. Maybe she doesn't feel for him _that_ much.

His blonde hair is more limp than when she scried on him all that time ago and he's hunched quite a bit. Definitely looks defeated. 

The Martinet steps onto the Ball Eater and gives them a brief head nod as he passes, before moving forward to the simple table and two chairs they had set up on deck. A spare piece of clean, mostly whole, sailcloth was draped above (fashionably) to provide shade- something else she was quite proud of. 

Caduceus makes a low noise behind her, and she looks up. He's peering at Vence closely. He doesn't wear a happy face.

"What is it, Caduceus?" she whispers. He grips his staff tighter. "Something... familiar about that man. Yeah. The way he holds himself. It's almost..." Caduceus' instincts are rarely wrong. Jester has learned this swiftly. She focuses more on the prisoner, squinting as he draws closer, crossing the temporary foot bridge to the Balleater. He doesn't tremble. He doesn't shake. He doesn't seem scared or wild given the situation. Nothing like Adeen except the chains. His whole stance is almost... rehearsed. Hunched yes, but not defeated as she thought. More like when they try to sneak past someone- hiding. He's not... not as _tall_ as he was... In fact he's squinting a _lot_ , she sees as he takes another restrained step. Like the sun is .... hurting him. It's an expression she's seen before on the Kryn lady when she boarded. And also that day at the Whitedawn Lagoon- 

She looks around the boats. Searching each unknown face. She's familiar with her crew. She looks to the _Aeon_. A few figures stand at the railings watching the event. Any one of them could be- No. She leans forward, hands clutching her dress hard, to catch Vence's eyes. He notices as he shuffles past her, shackles clanking. The man flinches when they make contact and her eyes widen. She hears a small in-take of breath but it's enough. He jerks back down, shoulders taught, knuckles white, and is guided to stand back several feet from the table, mirroring Adeen.

But _why_ would- _How_? She looks at Ludinus. His hands are hooked together behind his back, chest puffed out. He's proud. He's _won_. This was his former Annex and he doesn't care even a little? 

Unless it really wasn't his Annex. 

Oh no. 

"Caduceus I have a bad feeling." she finally says, voice low, once negotiations start. He nods solemnly, eyes still lasered on 'Vence'. "I'm going to ... go tooo the little girl's room! Beeee right back!" She sings just a little louder, her smile forced and tight. She backs away from the dignitaries- no one but her immediate circle pays her attention (an eyebrow raise from Beau, a head tilt from Yasha) and she dashes to her room, heart pounding, as soon as she's clear of the upper deck. She's sending swift prayers and swears as she runs. 

Sprinkle squeaks at her when she enters but she shushes him away gently and sits down in the small space, grabbing her bag. Her hands are shaking. A deep voice whispers and calms her hitched breaths. It takes longer than she wants.

The Traveller- Artagan - is all ready for her once she finally finishes setting up her ritual. It takes two attempts as she cannot settle immediately, her panic high. She scries once. No connection. Not on this plane. (Or dead). And the other -

Thirty-something minutes later (Caleb would know exactly) she has her answer. The Peace Talks are already done and over when she sprints back upstairs, chest heaving. 

Vence - _Essek_ \- is already aboard the Kryn ship and it's turning to leave. 

_Oh man_ , she thinks. _Oh man, oh man, oh man_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dumb stupid wizard giving me dumb stupid wizard feelings. 
> 
> Love to the ETFC Server for the inspiration. Y'all are the fuel for my angst <3
> 
> Doubt this'll be continued but will update if I get inspired.


End file.
